Noblesse Oblige
by Dracone
Summary: AU In a world without Death Notes just what could L and Light have been. With growing paranoia in the world's police towards L and his power, what can be done to ensure that justice is still served? Who can he trust, and what does such trust mean? LxLight
1. Chapter 1

May I advertise the works of my wonderful friend Dotti55, she has recently begun writing and her stories are well worth the read. I hope that you will take some time to go and read them.

* * *

A/N; So, a new story. One of the best signs I think that my writer's block has well and truly gone. Rest assured regular updates will now be occurring on all my stories. I hope you enjoy this one.

Please read and review!

* * *

Noblesse Oblige

Chapter One

Light stared in undisguised annoyance and despair at the man in all too familiar long coat and hat that was walking into the main meeting room for the detectives. It meant he was poking his nose into his case, _again._ Sometimes life just wasn't fair, he felt like he was being stalked. Before the man could begin talking to introduce L to the team, he got up and left the room his pace brisk so he didn't have the risk of being called back in. He couldn't stand this, every time he had moved teams in the last six months L had followed him, somehow he had decided to involve himself. Light strode down the main corridor heading for the canteen; it was nearly lunchtime so he decided he might as well take advantage of that as an excuse for why he had left so suddenly.

Every new case he had taken control of that became even remotely interesting had L appearing like a moth to a flame. It was as if L found his cases particularly interesting and had to be involved, but it didn't make sense, they were nowhere near as difficult as the cases the great detective was known to follow and he was often only involved for a day or two at best… And that was another thing, why was he directly involving himself on such little cases instead of sending his findings from on high? Why was he becoming involved with so many cases in Japan nowadays?

Light paused in his march towards the canteen and stared out of the windows to his right, suddenly his feelings of being stalked felt all too real. The only continuous feature that L's appearance on any case had was Light's own presence. He shivered with uncharacteristic nerves and brought his arms up to hug himself briefly before shaking it off in annoyance. The sudden thought that the world's greatest and most powerful detective was taking special interest in you would be enough to unsettle anyone Light knew. With a sigh he straightened his jacket and continued his journey. His thoughts were not helping him settle his mood and they were useless without any actual evidence.

A few minutes later and he felt more refreshed as he sat drinking a cup of tea staring out once more over the city below, a few bites taken out of the sandwich he had picked at random, one of the few moments of unpredictability he allowed himself. He wondered briefly if he should change his schedule, begin to act on impulse to throw off anyone L would have trailing him.

He chuckled then, his quiet laughter startling the other officers around him, but he ignored them.

_I'm being so stupid_, he thought, _I'm panicking over nothing. There is no reason why L should be interested in me. I've committed no crime or done anything suspicious. I just do my job. I'm letting coincidence get to me. Who knows how the great mind of L works._

He shook his head, still smiling at his own ability to overanalyse and turned back to his sandwich. Perhaps he was just in need of a holiday, a break from his work. True, he found this all terribly interesting and never found his work dull. Though if he was finding conspiracies in his own workplace it was likely he was working too hard. He was sure his supervisor would be relieved as well, the man had been hinting for weeks that he wanted Light to do that very thing.

As names of places, and all the things he could do began to fill his mind he finally let himself relax. Yes, he was just in need of a holiday, just a little wound up for working for too many months without a break. For it had been months hadn't it, nearly a year… He sighed, he hadn't realised it had been that long. No wonder he was beginning to suspect even L of strange motives.

With new resolve he headed back towards the meeting room, it had been unprofessional of him to walk out then. True Watari hadn't spoken, and Light could say he hadn't seen him, but he knew the man had known he had been looking at him. He was sure that he had met eyes with him, which meant that L probably knew he had walked out deliberately too. It couldn't be helped. He was stopped from re-entering the main room though by the form of Watari.

"Ah, Yagami-san," Watari said, his voice as affable as always, "I'm glad to see you have returned."

Light forced his face to stay unreadable as he thought of a reply. It seemed his day was set to be a difficult one. Though he had holiday to look forward to, time to relax so he could get through just a few more days. His supervisor might even send him packing this afternoon, now that was a delightful thought.

"I had been in since early this morning, and was in need of some food," Light replied, decided to go for the blatant answer instead of an excuse that he hadn't seen Watari, "I know that introductions usually take up most of the initial time of these meetings so I decided to make use of it. Usually it's not possible afterwards."

"Quite so," Watari murmured, and there was almost the trace of a laugh to his tone, "Though today L merely wanted to present his findings on the case, which is now solved-"

Light felt his right eye twitch and he couldn't stop it. The annoyance was just too great to bear. His case _had _been trodden on again, he glanced down to see Watari already had the dratted laptop L used under his arm.

"-The main reason I was sent here today though was to talk to you Yagami-san," Watari continued, "So you can see why I was relieved that you had returned."

"To talk to me?" Light asked his voice strained, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. He was in shock, it seemed all his thoughts from earlier were being verified.

"Yes indeed," Watari said, "I would appreciate it if we could go somewhere a little more private however. The hallway is not the best place for such a discussion."

"There should be a free interview room this way, it's not an observation room so we won't be overheard," Light said, beginning to lead the way there. Again he felt like he was speaking on automatic, saying all that was necessary, though most of him just wanted to run from the nearest exit. It was an irrational reaction, but after all he had been thinking about L it was only natural.

There was silence between the two of them as they walked, neither saying a word or even looking at the other until they were seated opposite each other at the lone table in the windowless room. The laptop through which Light knew L spoke placed with its lid closed on the table between them.

"So, what did you want to say?" Light said with a sigh, settling back in the chair and crossing his arms defensively. He was trying desperately to not feel as though he were being judged.

"I have quite obviously been sent here by L," Watari began, "L feels that your abilities lend you quite well to being able to assist on more cases than you do presently. L is proposing that you leave the NPA and work for him alone. There are many cases which require someone on the ground to help with inquires and to see what L cannot see through a computer screen. In the past, as you know, L used the local police force, but too many cases have been slowed or hindered by them. L feels the only way to improve on this is to have someone who is as competent as L, on the ground able to provide the information required to help solve the case. You are that person Light Yagami."

Light stared at Watari allowing his shock to be plainly evident on his face. The idea just seemed to ridiculous. L was really thinking that he would just jump at the chance to be his dogsbody? Would leave his promising career just so he could be ordered who knows where, who knew when, to help on any case L felt like solving? It was as if L had become bored in his obviously solitary life and so had decided to pull him in to join him.

"I must stress that this is a onetime offer," Watari said suddenly, "you will only be asked once."

"You seriously think I would be happy to leave everything just like that?" Light queried, staring across the table, trying to contain his resentment.

"I thought you required more convincing than that Yagami-san." The familiar electronically altered voice resounded from the laptop and Light had to force himself not to frown, he should have realised L would listen in to such a conversation. Then L continued on, "I would have been worried had you agreed immediately, your concerns make me feel more assured that you are trustworthy Yagami-san. I would very much like for you to work for me."

Light waited to reply as Watari opened the laptop and pointed it towards him so his vision was filled with the white screen and the ornate L. The webcam in the lid told him that he was almost certainly being observed now.

"You expect me to let my life be torn apart so I can help you, because that would be the end result you have to realise that," Light finally replied, "You walk all over my cases for the past few months so my superiors nothing of what I can do only your achievements, and then tell me that you can offer me a life filled with only being your helper and expect me to accept such an opportunity? I think not."

To Light's surprise there was a sudden harsh intake of air from Watari as if he had never heard L being spoken to in such an abrupt manner and worried what L's reaction would be. For a second Light too felt a bout of worry at having spoken to such a powerful man so severely.

"I must admit that my attempts to find out whether we would work well together, has meant that there is a likelihood I have hindered your career advancement somewhat should you choose to stay in the police force. This is very regrettable, and I apologise for this," L said sounding genuinely remorseful, and Light sensed sudden surprise from Watari at this. It seemed L didn't give apologies very often, "It was unforeseen when I began evaluating you for the role I am offering. As for affecting your life as it is at present, I would attempt to be of minimal disturbance beyond your usual time spent on police matters."

Light looked away from the laptop then, his eyes gazing unseeing at the floor. It seemed L was genuinely attempting to come to a level agreement between them, was contrite with not evaluating how much it would affect his life. This was a side of L he had never seen before, he had always had to deal with the L who would rarely accept changes to his plans, and had evaluated everything before it was brought up by anyone else on the team… except for Light though. Now he thought back on it he had always been able to keep up with L's thought processes and to understand how he came to the conclusions he did. Often it had been reduced to just the two of them bouncing ideas and plans back and forth as the others merely watched… if he thought about it objectively and logically working together made perfect sense. It was just that L had played him from the start or close to it, and meant that all the other case were part of his 'test'… it grated against his pride.

Pride would be a very poor reason to turn down such an opportunity though. He knew too well how invigorating it had been to work with L until he felt like the great detective was stealing cases from him, if that feeling returned while working with him…

"You said I would only be helping you with cases though," Light said slowly, judging each word carefully, "would I simply be someone able to gather evidence for you and view the sites in the way you can't or won't? Simply there just to gather information to pass onto you? I'm a detective not a servant."

"That would be some of your role yes that would be inevitable," L replied, his tone suddenly defensive as if he hadn't wanted to admit what he was saying, "but eventually I had hoped to have you working with me on cases..."

He paused for so long that Light wondered if this was his cue to speak, but then L continued…

"As my equal."

Light couldn't help but stare at the camera above the screen in surprise and shock, he didn't care that he was showing it on his face. The emotion was too great for him to even try and conceal it, and what else would L expect from him? His irritation with L was quickly fading, this offer was just too amazing to believe. Was L truly asking for him to join him?

"Are you serious?" Light blurted, still looking at the camera in shook as if he could see L himself.

"I do not joke Yagami-san," L replied, "Particularly about serious matters such as this."

"I didn't mean it so literally. I just…" Light tried to explain, "I need a minute to think this all through, it's such a surprising offer I can just come to a sudden decision."

"Watari," L said, almost cutting across the end of Light's sentence, "Please close the laptop and stand outside this room for five minutes. I believe it would be polite to give Yagami-san time to think without being observed."

"Thank you L," Light sighed, surprised at both L's statement and his sudden affable feelings towards the detective, but then L's interest in him had resolved into something quite gratifying… even if he had no idea what he was going to do. He definitely needed time to think. He waited until L's aide had left the room and then buried his head in his hands; this was almost too much to deal with even for him. He was at a crossroads in his life and for once his intelligence seemed to be failing him.

He wondered what to make of the offer. It was certainly unprecedented; Watari's attitude and the almost improvised nature of this whole event told him that. So why did L suddenly want help? Watari's comments about unhelpful and slow police was a reasonable answer to be sure, but there had to be people the great detective could employ who would be more biddable. Light gave a small laugh, if there was one thing he could guarantee it was that he wouldn't ever be biddable, he wasn't one for taking orders. L had to know that well, of all the officers he was the one most likely to argue with L and be the most critical of his plans. Why would L want anyone like that around?

Then Light paused in his thoughts as something dawned on him.

Perhaps L wanted someone who would fight with him, wouldn't immediately jump to it and respond with a stammering 'yes sir' as so many others had. Light knew he had only ever seen one other person argue with L, Aizawa, and he had only been arguing over points that made no sense… Only he, Light himself, had ever argued with L over the fine details and made what they did better. Reluctantly he had to admit that he could see the merits to L's plan. It made perfect sense, they were a team, and perhaps the cases they had worked on recently were not so much easy, as made simple because they both were on them.

He sighed and leaned back in the chair to stare up at the ceiling, eyes fixing vaguely on a small blemish though he didn't truly see. He knew with this new revelation that he couldn't say no to L, the intriguing possibility of being part of whatever made L work, of being on the team of the most successful detective the world had ever known was too great a chance to pass up. He could never look back in twenty years and think that he had been given this opportunity and he had just said no, he wasn't sure his innate pride could take the hit.

He frowned as he thought things through properly, thinking over all Watari and L and had said and just what this would mean for him. He knew he would definitely need to give some conditions of his own, and he was determined to only say yes if L agreed to them.

It seemed he had come to his mental conclusion none too soon as it was at this moment Watari chose to return and once more set up the laptop on the table. He said nothing as he did this, and Light wished for a moment that he could see the man's face, so he could have some sense of how he was feeling.

"So, Yagami-san," L said, once the laptop was once again open before Light, "Do you have an answer?"

"I do," Light replied, "but my choice depends on whether certain conditions can be met."

"I see," L commented, "after our previous conversation this does not come as a surprise to me. What are they?"

"Access to whatever defences or aids Watari has to allow him to pass unnoticed through the world wherever he needs to be to best help you. I'm going to become quite obvious in my role if I don't have that," Light said slowly, "I want to know that if I choose to do something on a case I won't suddenly find myself in prison because of it, I know the law differs widely between countries and I don't want to find myself in difficulty because of it. I also want to know clearly just what my role is, I don't think having you angry at me about something I did that you perhaps wouldn't have wanted doing-"

"These are all reasonable," L said, interrupting Light, "and all things I would have done had you not requested them, I-"

"There is one more," Light added forcefully, his eyebrows twitching as L interrupted him even as he interrupted L in turn, "If I'm going to be risking my life for you L, then I think it's only fair, only _right_, that we are equal with this. So, I want to know who you are. I want to meet you L, I want to know who you are."

The silence that descended at his words was deathly still, and Light was sure that Watari must have forgotten how to breathe he was that still. He dared not say anything though, he was determined to get all that he had asked for. If he was to work for L long term at had to be by more than to an anonymous laptop he had to know who the man was. Finally L poke, and it was as if every word was being fought for against his obvious paranoia.

"I understand Yagami-san," L said, "Watari, bring him here immediately."


	2. Chapter 2

May I advertise the works of my wonderful friend Dotti55, she has recently begun writing and her stories are well worth the read. I hope that you will take some time to go and read them.

A/N; I am so thrilled with the reception this story has received; I only hope I can live up to your expectations with this. I hope you continue to enjoy this story!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Everything to Light after L's stunning proclamation seemed rushed and distinctly unplanned. Even if Watari still managed to leave him no time to think until he was sat in the passenger seat of an unremarkable car driving towards wherever L was hidden. As the roads became increasingly more suburban he was startled to realise that the detective must actually be in Japan, he had expected to be hustled onto a plane, not driven to a nearby house.

"Detective Yagami," Watari said suddenly, his voice breaking through Light's thoughts, "You must realise that outside the structure from which L originated you will be the first person L has ever shown his face to. If you abuse the trust both he and I are showing in you, if you sell him out or do anything that will lead purposefully to his downfall, I will ensure you are hunted down no matter how well you hide. Do I make myself clear?"

Light stared and the still disguised man, his surprise and not a little fear creeping onto his face. This sudden serious attitude was nothing like he had come to expect from the usually affable man and the change was just as intimidating as his words.

"I understand," Light managed to reply, grateful that his voice wasn't shaking. Then anger blossomed in his chest, he knew he would never do what he was being accused with and he had to defend himself, "I would never do such a thing. You know he annoys me at times, but I would never betray him, it would go against everything I stand for."

"You realise I had to tell you though. I have known L for so long," Watari sighed, "Tell me Yagami-san, what would you do to protect your family?"

"Anything of course."

Light relaxed back into the seat, he felt he understood what Watari had really been worried about and he wondered just how Watari was connected to L. Was he truly insinuating that L was part of his family? Or was it just a useful example and something completely unrelated? Either way it was something to think about, even if it was just being used to throw him off the trail of finding about more about his… employer? Boss? Coworker? Light knew he couldn't begin to think about how this new working relationship could be defined, he only hoped this meeting would help. Such unpredictability in his future, at least working conditions wise, did not comfort him.

"I assume I am not to speak to L about this conversation?" Light asked a moment later, and he fought back a grin as Watari's hands tensed on the steering wheel. It appeared his sudden thought had been right, the great detective's aide had spoken about things he now regretted and L did not know he had threatened such things.

"I would ask you not to," Watari said softly, "it is your choice. I admit I spoke in haste, these are unusual circumstances."

"I think I would have done the same thing in your position," Light commented, "I won't tell him."

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them at last, and the young detective felt that in some strange way he had just earned the friendship or at least the respect of the man who had worked so long with L. He stared out the side window at the passing cars and the opposite houses, all were hidden behind large fences and had locked gates and security fences it seemed L had not bought in the cheap area of the city. Though he hadn't expected less from the world's greatest detective.

"We have arrived."

Light looked away from the window to look through the front at yet another of the gated complexes, it was unremarkable from the rest and in the same style as those that surrounded it. Despite the opulence of the area your eyes would have drifted across it and forgotten it quite easily, he could see why L had chosen it. It was the perfect place to hide, out in plain sight. The gate to the driveway opened automatically as they approached, most likely Watari had a button or such on his side of the car… or L was watching. Whichever it was Light still felt nervous as he realised he was about to meet the man singlehandedly responsible for decreasing the world's crime rate by over twenty-five percent.

He got out of the car and wordlessly followed Watari into the house, unsurprised by the number of security barriers they had to get through to actually get inside. L was behind these after all, he had to be protected… However each one left Light feeling even more nervous than he had been before. It made him begin to wonder if he would be quite sensible once he was inside and in front of L. Watari had made this seem even more of a big deal than he already knew it to be. It had gone from him demanding to see L, to almost as though he were being brought before some foreign dignitary, almost as though he were being summoned into L's presence not seeking it. Who was he to have demanded an actual meeting with L, a person so fearsome to the criminal underworld that the combined bounty on his head amounted to close to a billion US Dollars?

Finally they entered the main house, and despite his growing tension he was momentarily taken aback by the stark contrast with homely furniture and modern pieces that filled the space before him. It was an odd mix, yet it worked, as if two different personalities had etched their mark upon the space and yet been respectful of the other they were working with. Hurriedly he worked to remove his shoes and put on the slippers that were already waiting for him, as he did so he realised that it had to have been L who had put them there, unless he had another still unseen helper. He felt his nerves diminish a little at the polite touch, and he wondered if it was a way of L's to tell him he had not been rude in asking to meet him. Whatever it was he felt somewhat reassured.

"If you would care to follow me," Watari asked, and Light gave the man the best smile that he could and followed him down a connecting corridor, up a set of wide impressive stairs and into one of the large upstairs rooms at the back of the house.

It may once have been a bedroom, but it certainly wasn't that anymore. It looked like any normal sitting room, even including an impressive TV set in front of a comfortable looking set of sofas, but the wide bank of computer screens to one side in front of a solitary chair and the table laden with a wide range of deserts and cakes made it obvious that this was some strange base of operations. The lack of any artwork or even a clock on the wall was striking; it was as if the person who owned the room wanted no distractions at all. His attention was captured however by the strange figure leant against the window on the opposite side of the room staring out across the shadowy garden outside, the afternoon sun not doing much to illuminate it.

This person had to be L.

Yet somehow he wasn't quite what Light had expected, he wasn't sure what he had expected only that this hadn't been it. Not this hunched figure with messy hair wearing a crumpled white shirt and baggy blue jeans, and as Light drew closer, he saw that the man was even in bare feet. This disorder wasn't what he had expected at all. L didn't turn around until Light was stood only a couple metres from him, it was evident he suffering from nerves of his own. At last though he did turn, and Light stared into large black eyes rimmed with the signs of many sleepless nights. L might not have been what he was expecting, yet those eyes told him just how hard a worker this man was. There could be no doubt that this was L.

"Good afternoon Yagami-san," L said, his hand rising as if he meant to shake Light's hand, even if his arm was held out at a slightly odd angle from his body. His voice , "I am L."

"It's an honour to meet you," Light found himself saying, managing to shake the offered hand, even if he wondered at the stupidity of his statement. It had to have been his nerves he reasoned. His hand dropped away and the two men merely stood in silence inspecting the other.

One dressed immaculately in a suit and tie with well groomed hair, his back ramrod straight, the other in rumpled clothes with equally rumpled hair with a hunch that had to reflect the weight of the work he had undertaken. Their eyes though were the same, once you looked past the colour differences. Both had a look of intense calculation and thought, a look that suggested everything they saw was under a weight of scrutiny and judgement.

"I believe it is customary under such circumstances to inquire if you would like some refreshment. Please feel free to help yourself from the selection," L commented his voice sounding a little strange, suddenly shifting past Light to perch on one of the sofas, his knees drawn up close to his chest so his feet had to rest on the edge of the seat. Light couldn't tell if this was L acting as he usually did, or was acting to see how his strange behaviour would affect him.

Without taking anything from the offered spread he sat down on the sofa opposite L. He wasn't ever a fan of sweet foods and this whole situation was enough to have killed anyone's appetite.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a fan of sweet foods," Light commented, saying anything just to fill the deathly silence. They both had so much to talk about and yet they were not.

"I expect you have questions to ask me," L commented, his gaze fixed on Light, "Please ask them, or would you prefer me to ask my questions first."

"This suddenly seems like an interview," Light said, laughing a little as he attempted to relieve some of the tension that was growing between them, "I feel I should have brought my CV."

"Born 28th of February in 1986 to Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami, with younger sister. You were evidently a bright child from the very beginning, took an interest in Tennis to the point you were the Junior National Champion in 1999 and 2000 but stopped when you Left high-school as the top honours student in the whole of Japan," L said suddenly, his voice the usual calm Light had heard over the laptop, "Highest scoring applicant to To-oh University and also its highest scoring graduate to date. Accepted without interview into the police force, I believe they would have begged you to join had you had doubts about your career path but you did not. You have worked diligently in the five years you have worked there, no partner to speak of, despite a small string of girlfriends you do not have for long, and your life seems to revolve around your career. Even your love of jogging seems to be just to keep you fit enough to do your job well. Oh, and you briefly explored music at university and still play the piano I believe, at least you own one."

Light stared at L in silence; he didn't know what to say that wouldn't be rude. Despite knowing from that first case that L would know everything about him, to have it all laid out before him, spoken of so clinically, it was like his greatest privacy had been breached. He took in a deep breath and let it out, this was what he had come to expect from L surely, and knowing this about someone he wanted to work for him was only natural.

"It appears I didn't need to bring my CV after all, though I'm not sure I appreciated having my life so quickly read through," Light said keeping his voice as bland as possible, even as he saw the undeniable trace of regret in L's eyes and he forced himself to remember he was the first person L had ever chosen to meet with, Watari had told him this, "I understand why you would have to know such things though, I would be a fool not to."

Silence fell again. Both of them wondering yet again how to continue, despite their vast intelligence this was a situation they just couldn't figure out. Into this silence Watari arrived with a tray bearing many tea items, including a large bowl of sugar cubes. All Light's nerves faded as the silence stretched on and he contemplated just what to say, then at last L broke the silence.

"I think if you do accept my offer we will both have to learn how to deal with the other," L said softly, and Light could tell the words were hard for L to say despite his gaze being fixed on the tea he was now pouring for himself, and Light saw for him too. He was only grateful L decided that he did not require the same level of sugar as the great detective had added to his, "You are the first person to meet me like this and so I apologise if I am not adept at this. If I am rude I assure you it is not my intention to be."

"I apologise if my patience and understanding make it more difficult as well," Light replied, attempting to match L halfway. He was already beginning to force his anger and annoyance back down; he was reacting to the lone detective as though he were just any other person. If he continued on this way it was liable L would remove his offer just because he wasn't even attempting to compromise and the detective would obviously not want to work with someone like that.

"So now we have the apologies out of the way where do we go from here?" L asked, and his question seemed genuine, "My questions, or yours?"

"After such knowledge about my life I'm curious as to what else you want to know," Light laughed, his laughter easing the tension off at last, or at least that's how it felt to him, "but as I did effectively demand this meeting I suppose it would only be polite if I were to ask mine first."

L raised his tea cup towards him, and gestured for him to continue. It seemed he too agreed with Light's assumption.

"How long were you thinking of this? How many of my past cases did you involve yourself with just to watch me?" Light asked, forcing his mouth to close so he didn't flood L with more questions, he knew he so easily could now he had the chance.

"I had thought you would want to know if I truly am L," L commented, his eyes suddenly filled with amusement before he took a sip of tea.

"I have heard that the last two people attempting to impersonate you have yet to recover from all that happened to them," Light said blandly, "I doubt anyone is willing to risk such stupidity again. I also doubt that L would let someone who worked for him meet me instead of him for this, what would he say if I had to meet with him in the future because of some unknown emergency? L, or rather you, does not make such rash decisions. You have also not answered my questions."

"I had been thinking of this plan before I met you, however I had no real candidates until I met you," L murmured immediately, his gaze not quite fixed on Light, "As for how many cases I used to test you, all but the first two were such cases so I could judge your aptitude."

Light nodded in understanding, not having the strength to feel annoyed at L. He had to think about this logically after all, he knew it was precisely what he would have done in the same situation. It was just the damage to his pride that he hated.

"You obviously feel the need to hide from the world because you are such a potential target for criminals. Why do you think I'll be any safer once I start helping you?"

"Honestly Light I do not think you will be," L whispered, his voice quiet, "I know I will be putting you at great risk, no matter how effective the protection I can give you is. It is one of the reasons I was more than willing to meet with you. I do need your help, but I also regret the danger I will be putting you in."

"The disturbance caused by local police forces must be a great one," Light sighed, sitting back further on the sofa to rest his arm on its back, though his mind was anything but relaxed. To think L would admit the danger so readily.

"Many innocent lives were lost on my last case Yagami-san," L said then, his voice shaking a little, "it was definitely avoidable, had I been given some of the evidence from the last crime scene I would have been able to save them. Not all police departments trust me, they are suspicious of my intelligence, so I do not always get the information I need. Without someone on the ground this sort of incident is almost certain to occur again. I refuse to let that happen."

"Several cases before that one the criminals nearly _got away_ because the police were again suspicious of me and I again did not have all the information I needed. The police in too many countries want my help, or need my help, and yet refuse to trust me on the very cases in which they need me."

"I am stuck between being powerful enough to help them, and being powerful enough to scare them," L continued, "they are being illogical in their actions and it is costing innocent people their lives and helping the criminals. They begin to believe that I too may be a criminal because I am too successful at catching them, it makes no logical sense yet they believe it. I have no need of being a criminal and I would not sink so low. -" and here L gave a small wry smile that touched something in Light at the sadness in it "- I can't end what I do because they would still come running, and would equally blame me in my absence. I cannot win and so I must ask for assistance."

"Well, I had already agreed to help you, but you've just helped me become sure in that decision," Light said softly, "I had always thought the other police forces you worked with were as eager to help you as we were."

"You forget why the reason why the Japanese police force were so ready to do so," L interjected and Light looked at him genuinely puzzled and received yet another smile, but this one reached the detective's eyes, "They had you Yagami-san. You gave no thought to me being a potential problem, as far as you have implied you are just annoyed that I touched your easier cases. They followed me because they followed you."

"Are you expecting me to be able to do that everywhere?" Light said, sounding incredulous.

"That would be very naive of me," L said, "I just want to have someone on the ground there I can trust, any trust that gains me is just an added benefit. Do you have any more questions?"

"What sort of help can I expect?" Light asked quietly, "What do you have planned?"

"You will need a new identity, though I won't split you from the one you have now. You have a family, I would not be so cruel," L explained, "In the end I think you will need more than one new identity but I think it would be better if you determined that, along with Watari. Also, I will not be sending you out into the field alone. You will have someone to aid you with the evidence gathering as I'm sure you can understand that crime scenes can be somewhat delicate."

Light nodded in understanding, he might be a good detective but he wasn't the appropriate person for gathering evidence undamaged. He could, but he wasn't trained for it, he wasn't egotistical enough to think he could do everything.

"I have just one more question," Light said then, deciding that he truly did want to work for L, it was definitely going to be exciting, and the danger was something that could be planned for. He had already faced one death threat while working with the police, so no matter which career he pursued he was going to be under threat. Better to have the defences that the best detective in the world than to have only the defences of your average police force.

"What is it?" L asked, and Light realised he had been thinking too long.

"You said you wanted me to work with you as your equal, did you mean that?"

"Yes Yagami-san," L said softly, pausing to take a sip of his extremely sugary tea, "I meant that. I would like you to join me as an equal partner as the detective the world knows as L. Now that I've met you in person I know I was right in that desire."

* * *

A/N; This is where the plot begins :D


End file.
